the next chapter
by scyrus42
Summary: continuing from my last story as a prequel. a new chapter has appeared in the book detailing the prophecy of the four-and-four. a fifth and final void mage has risen, and with her, a new threat.
1. the new chapter

**Here I am again, I started writing this long before WoA was finished. It was an idea that ii had to put down or it would have stuck in my brain for the rest of time.**

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

Mr. Colbert walked through the library. He was curling his now graying beard between his fingers.

"twenty years… twenty years since the ancient awakened and was killed by Louise and Saito." He turned a corner and saw something strange.

An ancient book, older than this school, and the one that told the prophecy of the four and four, Was glowing purple.

Mr. Colbert ran to it and pulled it out of its glass case. He opened it to find a new page in the back.

"what?" he traced the lines of ancient text and as he read, his expression got more and more worried.

_3-score years after the four and four,_

_Fell the ancient and ended the war_

_A new threat will come to bear_

_To end the calm and destroy the fair._

_Along with this threat so vile,_

_Comes the last, void born child._

_they will have noble's blood and royal kin_

_along with incredible power from within._

_And with this child's two-score age,_

_Come the beginnings of the titan's rage._

_Her companion will be a man with skill_

_He has intelligence, and an unmatched will_

_The child will have lost her home,_

_And choose to save her love, _

_or save the throne._

Mr. Colbert dropped the book and ran out of the library. "I have to tell queen Henrietta."

He ran out of the school and took a horse from the stables. From there he rode to the castle of Trystain.

He burst into the throne room with a weary look in his old eyes. "your majesty, I have news."

The queen stood from her throne "what is it mr. Colbert?" he kneeled "a new prophecy has appeared in the ancient book."

He told her what it said. "dear god" the queen put her hand to her mouth "that information does not leave this room, agreed?" he nodded.

**This is like the first chapter of WoA, just throwing an idea at the wall to see if it sticks. A little background, it is twenty years since the events of the familiar of zero. Mr. Colbert is now headmaster and the queen has a daughter. My oc will be in this (of course) and will be the familiar. If this story gets read enough I will put up more content**


	2. the ritual

**Hi, it's a-me. This is the only story I will have written chapters in advance for. To be honest, if I don't the story will eat me alive. Just to finish the added plot, the princess's daughter was ten in the first chapter and she is 20 now.**

**Princess Violet's P.O.V**

I woke up slowly. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I got out of bed. I stretched a little and put on my dress just like every day.

I glanced over at the calendar near my dresser and almost squealed. Today was the day I could finally summon my familiar!

I bolted through the halls of the castle and made my way to the dining hall. I ate my fill, gave thanks to the chefs, and ran outside to the practice field.

"good morning your highness" my tutor was standing in the center of the field. "good morning Mr. Colbert."

"are you ready madame?" I gave him a big smile "more than ever" I pulled my wand out of my dress.

It was a simple rod of crystal and platinum with my family crest engraved on it.

My mother was observing along with a collection of nobles. She nodded to Mr. Colbert and he looked at me "there is no specified way to do the summoning spell but please stick close to the traditional way"

I nodded and raised my wand "I, princess Violet, call to my familiar, the one that is best fit for me. The one that will stay with me through thick and thin, the one that is powerful and mighty, but also humble and gentle. I summon you now"

The rune appeared on the ground and an earthquake shook the land. Mr. Colbert and my mother exchanged worried glances.

Then, a bolt of lightning struck the rune and a cloud of black smoke appeared. Once the smoke cleared I did not see a creature like I expected, but a man with black hair and a very confused look.

He started babbling in a different language and looked around. I hesitantly stepped forward and grabbed him by the collar of his very expensive looking suit "I sign the contract and bind you as my familiar." Then I kissed him.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I exited my supercar and walked along the neat stone path to the glass doors of Archon Industries.

My car drove itself to the parking garage and I walked inside the massive steel and glass building. I nearly gave the receptionist a heart attack when I showed her my id and stepped into the elevator.

"Alright Scyrus, these guys are as flat and gray as stone. Let's treat them as such and crush them" I nodded to myself and donned my trademark Cheshire grin.

I got off the elevator and walked through the tile and metal hallway on my way to the meeting room. But as I was walking through the hall a flat green disk appeared in front of me.

I stopped walking and examined it, it was only visible from one side. Against my better judgment I put my hand through the disk and found myself getting pulled through.

I came out into a cloud of smoke which cleared quickly. I was met with a group of people that would not look out of place at a renaissance fair. I looked around more "where the heck am I, who are you people, if you don't tell me where I am I will have a kinetic strike dropped on your… oh for Christ's sake!" I looked up and saw two moons in the sky

Then I was grabbed by the collar and my head was jerked towards a beautiful girl. She mumbled something and did something unexpected, she kissed me full on the mouth.

My brain briefly shut off, then I felt an immense burning pain. It felt as if my back were being branded I doubled over in pain and fell unconscious.

**Done with chapter 2! Was it good? Was it bad? Did I need to explain more? I ended up combining chapters 2 and 3 because they were both too short.**


	3. the next day

**Hi again, I don't know if I will actually post this so let us hope for the best. On to chapter 3**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I woke up and thought the strange events that happened yesterday were just a dream… and then I realized I was still wearing my suit and I was in a room that contained too much pink and purple to be owned by me.

"what the… oh, hi" sleeping softly on a mat was the woman that had awkwardly kissed me yesterday. I let out a low whistle, this was the first time that I had looked at her face in detail. "gorgeous" she turned over and forced herself up, removing her dark purple hair from her face.

"hmm?" she looked at me and her eyes shot open. "oh, hi! Good morning" the sleep left her in an instant and she was bright and cheery.

I slid out of the large fluffy sheets and adjusted my suit. "I can't understand a word you are saying." She tilted her head and continued speaking "what?" then it clicked, "parlez-vous François?" her eyes lit up "yes!"

I clapped my hands together "right, now that we are on the same page, I believe introductions are in order." She nodded and curtsied "I am princess Violet de Tristain" I bowed and flashed her a grin "Scyrus Aeram Pyro, CEO of Archon Industries."

Violet tilted her head "umm?" I stood up "it's a little like being king." She still looked confused but then she remembered something. "oh, yes. My mother asked me to bring you to her when you woke up." I raised an eyebrow "well, lead the way." I nodded out the door.

**Violet's P.O.V**

I led Scyrus through the halls and he asked me questions along the way. "okay, big question. Why the heck did you kiss me?" I almost tripped over myself "I summoned you as my familiar and that is how we were bound." He glared at me "summoned?" I continued walking "the summoning ritual was performed by me, and you were the one summoned."

We made it to the throne room and I pushed open the doors. We walked to the center and kneeled in front of my mother, the queen. "Rise, noble familiar" her gentle voice echoed through the mostly empty room.

Scyrus stood up "and you would be the queen I presume." She nodded "what is your name?" he had a noble bow, but a Cheshire grin "my name, Madame, is Scyrus Aeram Pyro." He stood up. "Violet has told me quite a lot but there is still a large question on my mind."

He removed his suit jacket and pulled up the back of his dress shirt. "what is this?" there was a circle of runes burned into his back. My mother gasped and stood up "leave me. I need to think something over." Scyrus put his clothes back on and left along with me.

When we left the throne room I smacked him on the shoulder "what was that!" he looked surprised. "one second you are a perfect gentleman, and the next you pull your shirt up in front of the queen! Who are you, really?" he gave a shallow laugh "do you want the simple answer or the honest one?" I glared at him "the honest one."

He sighed "I know how to act in front of important people, but when I want to find something out the act gets dropped. I am very different from your average joe, and that is what makes me interesting." He turned on his heels and walked back to my room.

**Loooong chapter. I wrote this in one go and I think it turned out nice. The next chapter should take place a few weeks from now. If it doesn't then I will tell you. bai**


	4. the golem

**Yet another chapter. I am writing this during finals and I thought of nothing else to do. Just letting you know, this does take place a week or two from last chapter. If you are reviewing with info or advice, remember, I wrote the beginning of this story in bulk!**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

It was a week since I was summoned. I have gotten used to the life of a familiar, although I imagine it would be harder if Violet wasn't a princess.

One night I was awoken by the clicking open of the balcony window. I got up and crept over to the window, staying in the shadows. I saw a middle aged man fumbling with a wand to unlock the window and get in.

When he finally unlocked it, I jumped in front of him and silenced his surprise with my hand. "if I remove my hand you better be quiet and tell me what the heck you are doing here." I carefully removed my hand and the man spoke.

"I am Sir Charles Gramont, son of Guiche Gramont. And I wished to surprise my love" I looked at him and back at Violet's sleeping form. Then it occurred to me what he meant by "surprise". "how old are you exactly?" he raised an eyebrow "thirty, why?" I looked at him with a sneer

"you better give me a reason not to knock you out of this balcony now." His eyes bugged out "i… I am her suitor, she is promised to be my bride once the queen retires and I will become king." I blinked once. "Goodbye, Chuck" and I kicked him out the window. He fell a short distance before landing on a dragon and flew away. I rubbed my eyes and lay back down on my mat.

**Violet's P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning and stretched I looked to Scyrus who was sitting on his mat, twiddling his thumbs. "good morning Scyrus" he lifted himself up and put his jacket on. I got out of bed and Scyrus left the room as I dressed for the day.

We went into the hall and began walking to breakfast "no earthquake this morning, a nice change" for the past few days, we have had stronger and stronger tremors but today there were none. Scyrus sighed "whenever I hear someone say something like that, something bad always…" he was cut off by a massive tremor that shook the castle.

"happens" he looked out the window of the hall and froze. He waved me over "you see the rock monster too, right?" climbing up the side of the castle was a massive golem that looked to be coming towards us. Scyrus grabbed my hand and began running towards the throne room. "We have to see if your mom is okay"

We reached the throne room and Scyrus kicked the door open. "your majesty we have a problem, it seems a rock monster is attacking the castle." The queen stood up "a golem" Scyrus nodded and turned to one of her guards. "what is the most fortified place of the castle?" the guard stood straight "the vault" Scyrus turned and snapped his fingers "then to the vault, lead the way sir" he gestured for the guard to take the lead and we all ran out of the throne room.

We were running through the halls when the golem smashed a hand through the ceiling and the shock tripped me up and I twisted my ankle "ow!" I fell to the ground and Scyrus looked at the ankle. "you can walk but slowly, and if you walk slowly you end up like that table" I raised an eyebrow "what table?" he looked me dead in the eyes "exactly"

He picked me up and ran to catch up with the guards and the queen. We all bolted into the vault and barred the door. Scyrus went farther into the vault to think and we heard the thumping as the golem climbed closer to us. I saw the door bend as the golem punched it over and over until it broke.

**Cliffhanger! This is where you are all yelling at your computers to show you the next chapter, but you will just have to wait.**


	5. the harbinger

**By the time **_**World of Archons**_** is done, I might have finished this story already. I am writing this chapter during finals, it has become a pastime for me. Anyway, on to the chapter that will fix the cliffhanger.**

**Violet's P.O.V**

Most of the wall was destroyed and I just sat on the ground looking in horror at the massive stone monster that was reaching towards me. But before I was grabbed I heard a rhythmic clanking and saw a man wearing black leather and metal armor charging towards the monster.

He slid on his metal boots, causing sparks to fly, and slammed an armored gauntlet into the golem's chest. And, rather than flattening the man's hand, the golem was thrown from the side of the castle and it landed with a thud on the ground outside.

But the golem tried climbing up again. When it got back up to the hole, I saw the spider web of cracks caused by the man's punch. The man then pulled out a long black gun and fired a single shot into the chest of the golem. The shot sounded like a thunderclap and shattered the golem into pieces, finally killing it.

The man walked over to me and the skull-shaped helmet somehow folded away leaving behind Scyrus wearing a suit of armor with a long leather coat over it. One of the guards pointed a shaking finger at Scyrus.

"You are wearing Death's Armor, how?" Scyrus looked at him "pardon?" the guard pointed into the room that Scyrus ran out of. "That armor was stored in Death's Casket, any who touch it die by lightning."

Scyrus laughed "you got the name pretty close. That is not a casket, it is a storage unit for this." He banged his fist on the armor. "As for 'death', this is the prototype for an armor back in my world. It is known as the Harbinger Armor." He lowered his arms. "This disappeared from my world a few months ago."

The guard stood up and dusted himself off "a powerful wizard summoned the casket by accident while trying out a new spell. He touched it and was killed instantly." Scyrus looked him in the eyes. "That was a security feature. If this was to fall into the wrong hands, they would rule the world."

The mask unfolded over his face again and he picked me up. "Is there anywhere safe I can take her?" the queen got up and dusted off her dress. "Yes, the magic academy. It is due north, but a day's ride on horseback." Scyrus cracked his neck. "Who said anything about horseback?"

And he jumped out the window.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

We fell for a short distance until I heard the humming of the jets on my back. I leaned close to violets face. "Hold on tight." She obliged and we rocketed forward at a few hundred miles an hour. The trees and plains shot by and I saw the stone spire that I assumed was the academy.

I flew down and slid to a halt on the dirt, scaring a few students half to death. I walked to the dor but the armor locked up. "wha… oh." The suit had been running on battery the entire time, and it had just ran out.

I manually released the armor and put Violet down, she got up and I locked the armor again. "is there a headmaster or something I could speak to?" she nodded and we walked into the school. We walked through the halls, drawing the attention of passerby students, until we got to the headmaster's office.

"Violet? What are you doing here?" the headmaster got up from the desk with his staff. I stepped forward. "the castle was attacked by a massive golem." The headmaster bowed his head. "what happened to the queen?" I smirked "her Majesty is fine, I took apart the beast myself."

The headmaster looked me up and down. "really?" I nodded "but not bare-handed, I was armed well" I pulled back the shades on the window and showed him the suit of armor, standing alone in front of the school. The headmaster stroked his beard. "I have seen stranger things." He looked at me.

"I remember you. You are her familiar." I nodded and bowed "Scyrus Aeram Pyro, at your service." I stood up "the princess and I will need somewhere to stay, and she needs new clothes." I jerked my thumb at violet's tattered dress. The headmaster nodded. You can stay in one of the empty dorms.

We walked to one of the dorms and I stood outside as Violet changed. She unlocked the door for me to come in. "how do I look?" she was wearing the school uniform… needless to say my brain was not working at full capacity for a few hours after that.

**Aaaaaaaaaand done, whew! If you think I tried to fit too much in one chapter then tell me. I am not sure whether or not I will keep them at this length. Actually I do not know much about what I will do with this story, but that is the exiting part right?**


	6. the castle

**Another chapter written in advance -_-. This is getting to be tedious but I don't know how to stop. Anyway, on to the story.**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

The next day started just like the first one, I woke up and had to manually wake violet up. She readied for the day and we both walked outside. There was a carriage waiting for us but I took a stop inside the Headmaster's workshop.

"Why are we in here?" Violet cautiously asked. "Insurance" I got to the armor laid out on the table. I removed the longsword form its sheath and opened up the bottom. "From what I understand about this world, a wooden carriage carrying the crown princess would be a prime target for bandits."

I slid a long metal rod out of the sword and screwed the pommel back on. I attached the scabbard to my belt and strolled over to the awaiting carriage. In the driver's seat was Mr. Colbert. I knocked the side of the carriage to get his attention. "Why are you coming?" he looked at me with a genuinely pleased look on his face.

"Any chance to see technology from your world intrigues me." I sighed and stepped into the cab, helping Violet get in as well. We both sat down and Mr. Colbert cracked the reins and the horses started their canter. "What was that rod you removed from the sword?" violet asked, eying the blade strapped to my side. "The rod was tungsten carbide, a very dense metal. By itself, the sword is very light but ineffective against its preferred target."

Mr. Colbert turned towards us, "if the rod makes it more effective, then why remove it?" I laughed "because with the rod, it weighs a good seventy pounds." Both Mr. Colbert and Violet looked surprised. "What is its preferred target?" Mr. Colbert asked hesitantly. "I looked him in the eyes as best I could. "The sword was built to cleave through over a foot of steel, circuitry, and aluminum." Mr. Colbert almost asked a question but stopped himself.

After over a day of travel and a very regretful group of bandits, we finally arrived at the castle. Most of the rubble was gone and the hole caused by the giant golem was mostly sealed. We exited the carriage and walked through the large entry doors, and expecting to find a bustle of workers and nobles, it was barren.

The other two were as surprised as I was. We walked through the halls until we found something. A hallway with a decorative rug, there were tears in the rug and chunks of stone littering the once beautiful hall. I picked up a chunk and looked at the wall, the walls were undamaged.

I slowly reached for my sword and walked carefully through the hall. I remembered the layout and the vault was not much farther. When we entered the wing of the castle that contained the vault, I felt a faint rumble. I quickly cleaved the lock barring the door in half and entered the large room.

We walked through until I found what I was looking for, the container that originally held the armor. It was a large black spike that was segmented open at the front where it opened. I looked in and opened the compartment that should have held the isotope cell.

I found the cell, but the casing was cracked and there was no radiation reading on the side. I threw down the black cylinder and swore, albeit a bit loud, and stomped out of the room. "the cell was compromised, the isotope has already completely decayed." I swore again, "all this journey for naught." We began walking out of the castle until we were met by a set of stone statues.

The statues were guards, but definitely were not there when we got here. I was about to walk past them, when they moved. One of the statues knocked me down and the others attacked Violet. I unsheathed my sword and lopped the head off the golem that hit me.

A bigger rumble happened and I saw a massive golem climbing the side of the castle. Mr. Colbert yelled to violet. "You can take out the big one with your void spell, just clear your mind and it should happen on its own." Then another set of golems attacked him.

Violet pulled out her wand and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. At this point the massive golem had reached the previously broken wall and was re-opening it. The golems had reached Violet and were about to strike when my body began moving on its own.

"NO!" the rune on my back hummed and I ran toward the golems at full tilt. My hands glowed white and I cleaved both golems in two in one slash. Then I proceeded to do the same with the ones attacking the Headmaster. The big golem cracked through the wall and violet was yelling at her wand. I thought of how to help, until a really bad idea came to mind.

I sheathed my sword, walked over to violet, grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her. She struggled for a second but then closed her eyes. When she reopened them, they were completely blank. I released her and she pointed her wand at the massive golem.

She began speaking in another language as the golem sent a crushing blow at her that I stopped. When she finished speaking, she shouted "Smite!" and the single biggest bolt of lightning I had ever seen struck the golem. Splitting it in two and both halves fell, partially molten, to the ground. And then Violet fainted.

**Both abilities at once! Woo. I am still not done with WoA. I am just passing the time until next Monday.**


	7. the ball

**I am now done with WoA! Whew. The majority of this chapter takes place a few weeks from the events of the previous one, and includes an event from the anime itself. (you can probably guess from the title.)**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I was sitting in the carriage on the way back to the academy. I looked at my hands, imagining the white glow emanating from them while I was fighting. Violet lay on the opposite seat, still unconscious, until we hit a bump and she woke up.

"Where are we?" she asked while holding a hand to her head. I chuckled "on our way back, we found a note that said you mother and the rest of the people in the castle had evacuated to another place. Apparently a powerful mage had enchanted the statues to attack them and us."

She rubbed her head. "I remember casting the spell and…" her face flushed red and she landed a resounding smack on the side of my face. I rubbed the almost bruised patch of skin and turned to Mr. Colbert. "Yea, she's awake"

The next few weeks were dull, I convinced Violet to let me spend her time in class in the library. I was reading up on anything that could serve as a suitable replacement for the isotope cell. This continued for a while until Violet broke me out of my robotic researching state. "Scyrus, there is an event going on at the school and the Headmaster is letting me go." I turned to her and raised an eyebrow "and you want me to go as well?"

She grabbed me from the table littered with everything from history books to leather-bound spell books. "Come on we need to get me a dress." My eyes narrowed "this event, is it a dance?" she nodded and dragged me to a wagon going to the local village.

I suffered through her shopping for four hours and her making me look at her in every single dress. After she finally picked one she insisted on finding me a suit to replace my current one. By that point I had locked myself in the library until the event itself.

Before the event, all of the students were gathered in a room in front of large navy drapes. One of the teachers came forward. "Welcome to the Slepnir Ball, Behind these curtains is the legendary mirror that will disguise you as your ideal person, the one above all else you wish to be." My irritated expression became a curious grin. "Anyone?" I whispered under my breath and walked behind the curtains.

**Violet's P.O.V**

I cautiously walked around the ballroom, looking for anyone that remotely resembled Scyrus. Then Scyrus walked over to me with an uncharacteristically prideful grin on his face. "Violet! Funny seeing you here." I tilted my head "how did you know it was me? And didn't you already know I was coming?" I gestured at myself, I was disguised as my mother.

He looked around the room worryingly. "Right, right, silly me. Why don't we go out to the balcony? This room is getting stuffy." I felt fine, but followed anyway. "Wait, why are you disguised as yourself?" he put a hand to his chest. "Who else other than me, the great Scyrus…" a different voice broke in "oh please, you really think I am that vain?"

a man clad in strange black and silver armored robes walked toward him, his boots silently tapping on the stone floor. Scyrus looked at him and tried to issue a comeback, but the stranger somehow conjured a ball of smoke in his hand and threw it at Scyrus. The smoke engulfed him and when it cleared, Scyrus was replaced by Charles Gramont.

I looked at Charles then at the strange man. "Scyrus?" he gestured at himself then glared at Charles. "Now, are you going to leave, or are we going to repeat that event from weeks back?" He nodded at the balcony. Charles' eyes widened and he almost bolted out of the room, managing to avoid other students the entire time.

I looked at Scyrus, he was a bit taller and his hair was pitch black. His face was marked with his signature smirk. "If you are going to ask who I am, I guess the correct term would be my inner self." I opened my mouth to respond, but shut it. "This version of me is a mage, but different, the details are too complicated." I awkwardly nodded then a waltz started to play, Scyrus held out his hand to me. "Milady, would you care to dance?"

I accepted his invite and we danced. I found out that he was as skilled at dancing as he was with his sword. As the song progressed, I felt myself getting closer and closer to Scyrus. When the song ended, I looked him in his electric blue eyes and slowly leaned towards him.

He started to lean but hesitated as he noticed something, all the other students had stopped dancing and were watching us, I also noticed that the effects of the mirror had worn off and they saw the crown princess about to kiss her familiar. Scyrus narrowed his eyes at the crowd and his hands began to glow. The room cleared almost instantly.

Scyrus and I sat in our room, drinking the leftover champagne. I turned to him "I don't know whether to fear you, befriend you, praise you, hate you…" he laughed. "Some fear me, others praise me, my closest friends however, do all of the above." I looked at my glass and whispered the last part of my sentence. "… or to love you."

**Just in case you were wondering, I have no idea how to write romance/fluff. So if I end up doing really well with it, it is just dumb luck.**


	8. the journey

**I was having a really hard time figuring out how to start this chapter, hopefully what I picked is a good way.**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I was locked in the library again, the events from the ball still fresh in my mind. I scanned my way through textbooks, spellbooks, biographies (auto and otherwise), and I didn't find anything. I knew I was missing something, a little voice at the back of my mind saying "you forgot something big" but I had no idea what it meant.

Violet came by with a plate of small cakes. "you can have some if you come to class with me today." I continued digging my nose in the books. She frowned and closed the book I was reading "I know you think that you cannot protect me without your armor, but given your power and all of the mages here, the armor doesn't matter."

The word matter caused something in the back of my mind to click. I grabbed the closest history book "I was so stupid! I forgot antimatter!" violet cocked her head to one side. "it is matter made completely from energy, and I remember one thing that fits that description perfectly." I flipped to the right page, it showed a small sphere with a fire in the center. "if we got one of these, I could jury-rig the old reactor to run off of it. I could almost kiss you!"

Violet blushed and almost tripped over a stack of books. I grimaced "right, sore subject" I helped violet up and practically ran to Mr. Colbert's room. "Headmaster!" he looked up from his papers "you found a replacement?" I nodded vigorously. I showed him the book and he looked me in the eyes. "will it work?" I nodded again, Mr. Colbert grinned. "To get a firestone, we need an elf, and to get an elf we need to go to their capital. But that is almost a month's journey by carriage."

My grin dropped buy Colbert's stuck. "luckily, we don't have to go by carriage this time. We followed him outside to a massive barn. He popped open the lock and revealed what I can only describe as a boat with wings. He gestured for us to follow on board, "Princess, Familiar, welcome to the Ostland!" the wings looked to be fitted with crude turbine engines that I assumed used to be propellers from their design.

Mr. Colbert gathered a few students to work the amalgamation of machines that kept the flying boat running. In a few minutes the behemoth started to slide forward along the ground, picking up speed. Much to my surprise, we actually took off and were gaining altitude. We flew for a while as Mr. Colbert and I chatted about the mechanics until we noticed night had fallen.

I walked to the room that Colbert had assigned me, only to find it occupied with an actively changing violet. I was met with a slap and a smack from the door as it was shut in my face. I asked Mr. Colbert if he had given me the wrong room and he shook his head, "the crew took up the rest of the rooms, it was originally built for a smaller crew, but the advancements needed more men" I left the room with a sneer and heard the "honorable" Headmaster failing to stifle a snicker.

I entered the room again, now with violet fully changed into her night gown. She was glaring at me until I finished telling her about the room shortage. I then grabbed an extra pillow and lay on the wood floor, blowing out the light.

I found myself contemplating, sleep had been in lacking for me but I had no urge to sleep at the moment. I alternated between looking out the window, pacing the room, and trying in vain to sleep. This stopped when I heard soft crying emanating from the pile of blankets that enveloped Violet.

I pulled back the covers and heard her quietly whispering "golem" and "home". I placed my hand on her shoulder to calm her down, but as soon as I touched her, she latched on to me. "Scyrus" she whispered, I sighed and lay in the bed with her. I finally got to sleep.

When I woke up, I turned and saw a pair of amethyst orbs glaring at me. "am I dreaming?" she shook her head. "am I going to die?" she slowly nodded. I leaped out of the bed as she ran after me, I bolted through the hall to Mr. Colbert's room.

"did you bring the armor?!" he was laid in his bed, reading a book. "in the engine room." I nodded and ran from the purple haired terror. I kicked the door to the engine room open and found the armor laid on a table.

I unlocked the motors so I could wear it and rushed to put it on. When I finally got it on, I headed for the deck. If she tried to use smite in here, it would burn the ship. I got out on deck and she ran out in her sleeping clothes with her wand and pointed it at me. Clouds appeared from nowhere and a bolt of lightning struck me.

The armor deflected it, but the flash briefly blinded me. When my vision came back, I heard something else coming up next to the ship. It was a large green metal vehicle, armed with many cannons. I let my arms drop to my sides "we're here."

**Looooooong chapter again. I feel that these are getting longer, and I have less and less to say at the end here.**


	9. the elves

**And the cliffhanger ends! Here is the next chapter. Can't say for certain how many will be after this one, but there will be more.**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

The elven ships guided our ship down to the sprawling elvish metropolis and we landed on a strangely advanced landing strip. The elves escorted us off the ship with swords and guns alike, but the guns were not the crude flintlocks I had seen before, these were proper rifles and revolvers. We were being escorted to what looked like a courtroom.

We walked in and I stood in the center, along with Violet and Mr. Colbert. "Why have you come here?" an elf was speaking to me from a podium. I stepped forward, "we would humbly like to ask you for an item that can only be acquired by means of elvish magic." I added an exaggerated bow, "my name is Scyrus."

The elf crossed his arms, "what item?" I stood back up. "an orb of condensed fire, I believe it is known as a firestone" the elf narrowed his eyes, "the last savage to ask us for this used it to slaughter many of your people, how do we know you will not do the same?" I spread my arms to show off the armor I was wearing.

"I am from another world…" whispers and gasps were heard throughout the room. "…and in this world, we have no magic, no elves, no magical creatures of the sort. We only had our minds and the materials around us, so we advanced. Currently this is one of the most powerful devices that has been built."

The elf walked down from his podium to examine the armor. "how is this armor powerful, if you have no magic, what makes it powerful?" I grinned behind the skull shaped helm. "with a suitable power source, it can increase the wearers strength tenfold and more." The elf stepped back, "power source?" I nodded, "that is why we are here. Without power, the armor serves as such, armor. A firestone would serve as a very good replacement for its regular method of power generation."

The elf kept looking me over until he saw inside the jacket. He pulled it open and saw my arsenal, rifles, shotguns, and my sword. He backpedaled "you are armed" I sighed and nodded "we require this armor for combating an ancient, though different from the one that appeared thirty years ago."

The elf grimaced "an ancient, that means one of you…" he pulled out a short sword and grabbed Violet "you use the devils power!" before I realized what I was doing, I pulled one of my guns and placed it on his head. I leaned down next to his head and spoke softly. "only a fool or a coward counters a blade of words with a blade of steel, and seeing that you are neither, that was a very bad idea."

The elf slowly put his sword back in its sheath so I did the same with my gun. I nodded "now back to business, will you give us the stone or not?" the elf looked enraged. "Take them!" the guards around us shot green smoke from their hands and I began to feel tired. "you pointy eared sons of…" and I was out.

**Violet's P.O.V**

I woke up in a grungy bed, if you could call it that, it was little more than a metal bedframe with some padding. I looked around and found myself in a jail cell. On another bed, I saw Scyrus, helmetless, holding his head in is hands. I got up and walked over to him.

"nice job, not only did you get the both of us in prison, but more likely than not, we will both be executed…" he looked up at me and shouted "don't you think I know that?! I screwed up, my emotions got the better of me and I cost us both our lives!" I took a step back.

His breathing was ragged but it softened as he realized what he said. "i.. I'm sorry, it's just… it's all my fault." He put his head back in his hands. I felt bad and sat down next to him. "thank you" he looked at me, puzzled, and I saw into his eyes.

These were not the same wild eyes of the man I summoned on that day, nor were they the suave eyes of the man that danced with me at the ball, they were solemn eyes, regretful eyes, old eyes. Not wild sapphire or electric blue, just stormy gray.

I continued "if it weren't for you, I would be in here all alone." He smiled "I guess that is a good thing" I scooted closer and our eyes locked. We leaned closer and our lips touched. I couldn't tell if it was for a minute or an hour. But when we separated I slapped him.

"hey! What was that for?" I grabbed his armored shoulders. "it doesn't end here, I know you too well, and I know that you are gentle, kind, thickheaded at times, but if you are one thing, you are stubborn. And a little stone and a few iron bars won't change that any time soon."

He still looked me in the eyes "but how… ooooh" the familiar grin spread across my familiar's face. He looked at his hands in their gauntlets. "the elves may be advanced butt they are right stupid at times. When I told them that the armor worked as just armor, they assumed it was useless"

Now I looked puzzled "but it still is right?" he shook his head "it doesn't have its motors, but I have this" his hands began to glow through the gauntlets. "your power!" he nodded and walked over to the bars. "cover your ears" he brought his hand back and with a hammering blow, ripped the door off of its hinges.

**Sorry, I kind of had to cut is short. If I made it any longer, it would be somewhat absurd. Also I need to have a standard amount of chapters. So until the next one, g'bye.**


	10. the escape

**Aaaand next chapter, nothing else to say :3**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

We left the jail cell, I had put my helmet back on. Any guard we came across I knocked out. We looked for where our stuff would be held until an elf in a brown coat bumped into us. I grabbed him by the collar when I saw that he was carrying my coat and violet's wand.

I put on the coat and violet put away her wand. The elf then handed me a small red stone. I looked at him in awe "a firestone!?" he nodded "that person can be… difficult to reason with, follow me, I will get you out." I shook my head. "Just get us to the nearest wall to the outside". I pulled out one of my guns "I have a plan."

We found the wall and I pulled my other gun. "Plug your ears." The elf and Violet complied as I send two rounds of osmium/thermite buckshot into the brick wall, ripping it open and burning the rubble. I looked out the hole and grinned, I then looked back to the elf. "This is where we take our leave, do you want to come?"

He shook his head. I shrugged, sheathed my guns, and dropped the firestone into my pocked and picked violet up, much to her dislike. "Well then, goodbye Legolas." The elf shook his head. "My name isn't…" but I had already jumped out the window.

We fell a short distance until we landed on the Ostland. Violet clung to my shoulders bot out of fear and anger. "What in the name of Brimir is wrong with you?!" I chuckled behind my helmet. "Honestly violet, you should know that by now"

"Aaaagh, you treat me like this even after we…" she paused and blushed, smiling a little. I put her down and went to the engine room to take the armor off. I then headed to Colbert in the main control room. "How the heck did you know where to find us?" he laughed.

"I followed the massive explosion and burning hole." I grimaced a bit and then headed to the room to tinker with the power cell. I fiddled away at it for a few hours until violet walked in, having changed into her night gown elsewhere.

"What'cha doing?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I am currently re-configuring a Thorium-based radio-isotope cell to run off of a magical stone created from fire, and that's the simple version" she raised a finger to retort but surrendered "anyway… its almost midnight, time to sleep"

I grabbed a pillow and headed for the floor when violet stopped me. "Uh, it would be fine if you…" my eyes widened a bit but then returned to normal when I saw her embarrassed face. I smiled an honest smile "sure"

We slid into bed and she turned to me. "Yesterday, why did you get in bed with me?" I was surprised to find out that she remembered after what happened. "I could hear that you were having a nightmare about when the golem ripped a hole into your home but when I went to comfort you, you grabbed me and I really couldn't get away"

She pulled the blanket up to her nose and blushed, then she looked me in the eyes. We moved closer and closer until Mr. Colbert burst into the room. "We have a few golem sized problems!"

**Fluff, a reference, and a cliffhanger all in one pretty short chapter. I think I did well, what do you think? (hollow attempt at persuading you to review.)**


	11. The battle

**This is the start of the final battle. Note I said start. This will be the beginning, who knows what will happen between here and the end? Only time will tell, and me of course. Now, onto the battle.**

**Violet's P.O.V**

Scyrus leapt out of the bed and grabbed Mr. Colbert by the collar "tell no one what you saw" he then grabbed the power cell and returned to fiddling with it while running to the engine room. I followed Mr. Colbert to the deck where I saw the golems.

There were three of them, significantly bigger than the ones that attacked the castle. And they were lobbing boulders at the Ostland. We managed to evade them, then Scyrus ran up to us. "I got the core working, the armor just needs to accept it."

We began circling the golems, avoiding the massive boulders all the while. Then a beeping was heard from below deck. Scyrus grinned and held his arms out behind him. I was about to ask what he was doing when the armor sprinted out of the ship, jumped at Scyrus, and encased him in one fell swoop.

Scyrus got into a stance then accelerated forward at an absurd speed towards one of the golems. I heard a familiar blast as one of the golems was torn apart, then another, and another. I let out a sigh of relief but regretted it as I saw more golems forming out of the ground.

Scyrus flew back to the ship and his helmet retracted. "Colbert! Those golems took the last of my ammo, is there anything else like this armor that you have found?" Mr. Colbert stroked his beard "there is one, but it will not be of much use."

Scyrus walked toward him "what is it?" Colbert pointed toward the glowing moon as it was still night, a small silhouette was in the center. "the Iron Star" Scyrus looked at it and grinned, a small chuckle escaped his lips.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

The helmet re-formed over my head and I activated the voice command. "Co-pilot, scan upper atmosphere for Archon grade technology." I heard the familiar beeping and then my voice saying "one item spotted, type: station, class: Asgard, name: Valhalla 1." The grin on my face only grew bigger.

"contact Valhalla 1 Orbital Weapons Platform." The Ai connected me to the station and I could see its massive solar panels unfolding from the sides. "station: active, request ordinance and mark location." I cleared my throat "request ordinance: Mk V Harbinger Armor and Archangel external weapons system."

The computer hummed more "access level?" I snickered to myself. "priority one: infinity class" a crosshairs appeared on my hud and I marked two points on the ground. I prepared to jump off when violet grabbed my arm.

"I'm coming too" I looked at her "no" she held tighter "I heard what you said, and if it means what I think, you are getting another suit of armor. I can use this one." I almost responded but sighed. I picked violet up and flew down to the landing sites.

Two black spikes were embedded in the ground. I stepped out of my armor and walked to the closest one. I placed my hand on it and I opened, I stepped inside and it closed. The inner workings then began to deploy the armor onto my body, finishing with the helm.

I stepped out of the capsule, the back armor plating blended in with the night. I walked over to the second capsule and it reacted to my presence. The entire capsule segmented and enveloped me and the armor.

It then unfolded into a pair of massive black wings. I walked over to violet, who had managed to fit into my other armor. I put on a fake smile, "nice one violet" she nodded as the armor folded over her, adjusting to her more… feminine figure.

I then frowned "mark I Harbinger armor, disable manual control, voice override Scyrus 4" the armor stood at attention "Co-pilot, take her home" the armor nodded and flew off, much to Violet's dismay.

I then turned back to the golems, part of my wings encased my right arm in a large gauntlet. The gauntlet hummed as the computer said "activating particle beam cannon" I swept my arm across one of the golems and it was split clean in half.

My wings raised and I shot towards one of the other golems, I shot it with my new pair of guns, decimating it. I flew to the next one and tore it in half with my sword. As I destroyed them, more were forming. They began to overpower me and I felt my power start to activate.

I aided it by digging down, deep into my mind. I found my emotions, the ones I bottled up, and I released them. Adrenaline surged through my veins and my brain was working faster than I imagined. The white energy coating my hands leaked through the armor in the form of liquid white fire.

I tried to scream from the pain, I tried to cry from the emotion, but I could do neither. I just found myself… laughing.

**Cliffhanger, and in a way, the opposite of what happened in the anime. Next chapter sees Scyrus' dark side. After all, if you open the gates to hell, expect the devil to follow the fires you unleash.**


	12. the titan

**Another week, another chapter. Shoutout to LouiseSaitolover. You have reviewed my story several times so far and I think you needed some recognition. (I would pm you but you are a guest…)**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I felt a smile creep across my face, and not my usual arrogant smirk. This was a sadistic grin splitting my face open like a fissure. The wings on my back twisted and turned, forming black tendrils that were waving in the air like tamed snakes.

I lost all control of my body as I felt myself leap towards one of the golems, the tendrils stabbing into the rock and clay. They then ripped the arms off of the behemoth and ripped it in half. I then leaped off the pile of rubble and just rammed a hole in its chest.

After that it was a blur, my… other me was using the full arsenal of project Archangel. Plasma, lasers, particle cannons, the golems fell in droves but kept re-forming. This continued until a particularly massive golem formed out of a hill.

Its sheer size was absurd. It was nearly as big as the castle that Violet lived in. a volley of energy blasts and strikes were flung at it, nothing. It swung a massive fist and struck me, I was sent hurtling to the ground. The adrenaline-filled daze I was in was snapped away.

"Co-pilot, scan chemical makeup" the computer in the suit spoke "composition of target: golem, 10% limestone, 5% iron ore, 15% clay, 40% Bedrock" there was a pause, I was mentally ripping out my hair. "5% unknown, 25% uranium ore."

I deadpanned, I noticed the greenish mist that most likely was the "unknown" but that much uranium served as a good shield to my attacks from its sheer density. It then brought up a foot and stepped on me. My armor is indestructible, so I wouldn't die. But the golem was too heavy for me to move, I was stuck.

I ran through my arsenal, thinking about every weapon at my disposal until I remembered a particular piece of ordinance loaded onto the Valhalla station. I cleared my throat "Valhalla 1, load ordinance designation 2151513, name: project Ragnarok"

The computer spoke in its monotone voice "clearance verified, name target" I sighed "target: Mk V Harbinger, remove all safeguards… and open a channel to the Mk 1, let me talk to Violet."

**Violet's P.O.V**

The armor landed and I fell out, it shut and I banged on it screaming "take me back!" I kept doing that until I slumped to the floor, crying. Guards came, the queen had returned to the castle and it was re-built. They held their blades at the armor but it somehow put a hand up and spoke.

"I am not your enemy" It had Scyrus' voice. They put their swords down, awed by a talking and moking suit of armor. It held out a hand and helped me up, I saw that we landed on the balcony of my room. The guards left and the armor sat down on a chair, looking at me.

I sat on my bed and after a few minutes of awkwardness, I spoke. "who are you?" the armor cocked its head and shrugged "my name is Co-pilot, I am… or was, the thing keeping this armor in full working order." It… he banged on his chest.

He then folded his hands. "You are going to ask me why I took you." I looked surprised but nodded. "firstly, Scyrus told me to. Secondly, he becomes something… else when fighting. And finally, but probably the most pressing. If he has to, and this is a titanic **if,** he has an ace in the hole if he starts losing and… hold on."

He stood up and took off the helmet, which is the equivalent of taking off his own head, and placed it on mine. I heard Scyrus speaking to me. "hi violet… sorry about sending you off, but it was the only way to keep you safe. I just dropped my ace in the hole, a foot long, high yield, nuclear warhead.

"This means nothing to you, but to put it in perspective, BOOM. My armor has the highest chance of surviving this, but yours has no chance. Note I only said highest, there is no guarantee that I will live, so to remove all my regrets.

"Violet, *sigh*, I should have told you this a long time ago, hell I should have told you this when we first met. Violet I_" then I just heard white noise and a far off boom. I took off the helmet, ran to the balcony, and saw a massive mushroom cloud.

**If that doesn't count as a cliffhanger, I don't know what will. Thank you for reading…**

**(Ps. This is not the last chapter I just wanted to mess with you :3)**


	13. Ground Zero

**Almost done! (almost) maybe this one and one more, I don't know atm. But now to give you relief from the (kind of doctor who reference) cliffhanger. Here is The Aftermath.**

**Violet's P.O.V**

I stood there in horrified awe for a few seconds until the massive cloud had dispersed. I felt tears begin to roll down my face. The sadness quickly turned to anger as I turned to the walking suit of armor behind me.

"you can't stop me from going there!" the armor faced me and looked me in the eyes with his glowing red ones. "like hell I will" the armor opened and I felt him give me full control. I rocketed back to the smoking crater. I spotted the Ostland on the way and landed on it.

On deck I spotted a familiar dragon owned by a certain blond and silently groaned to myself. The blond himself came on deck in his riding armor. His face was drawn into a frown, I walked over to him "did you find him?!"

He slowly nodded, "well, kind of". I looked at him "is he…" he nodded "I found his armor still burning hot to the touch, he never could have survived being cooked alive in that thing" I staggered back in horror but then grabbed the chest of his armor, bending and crushing it as I picked him up.

"you are lying." He shook his head "I wish I was but_" I dropped him and shot towards the center of the crater. I landed with a thud and bolted around looking for the black suit of armor. Charles landed behind me and got off his dragon.

"it serves no purpose to look for ghosts, anyway, you could summon another familiar easily." I froze, mentally processing what he said. Then I ran towards him, fist raised about to punch him in the chest when I felt the armor stop me.

"let me hit him Co-pilot" the armor let me go and I put my hands down "if I had not stopped you, your fist would have gone through his chest, and I mean that literally." My eyes widened but I continued to glare at Charles.

Charles however, was still deadpan horrified. I looked him in the eyes "he is no simple familiar, I love him." Charles grimaced "you are promised to me, but I suppose I cannot stop you" he stuck his hand to a bag at his side and pulled out one of Scyrus' guns.

"this gun seemed to work against golems well enough. I wonder, what will it do to your armor?" I looked at him in surprise. "wha-" he pointed the gun at my head "if it wenen't for that damned familiar we could have gotten married and I would have been KING!"

When I thought he would fire I heard a clicking noise of a gun's hammer being pulled back… coming from behind Charles. "you forgot something, I have two guns. Now, you can drop that gun and surrender. Or, you can fire and do a whole lot of nothing to that armor and I will fire and atomize your skull."

I saw Scyrus step out from behind him "take your pick" Charles shook in fear and fainted. Scyrus put away both guns and looked at the passed out blonde. "hmm, I guess that works" he shrugged and looked at me.

I punched him across the face sending the suit backpedaling. Then he removed his helmet and I removed mine. "what was tha_" I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him, not a shy peck in a jail cell, a kiss with the force of a blacksmith's hammer.

When I let go he stumbled back and looked at me with a bewildered expression "did I ever tell you how good you are at that?" I blushed and he smiled "so… what were you going to say before you… yea" he smiled a sincere smile.

He spoke into the armor to call something else down from the sky "a few months before I was taken here, a meteor fell near my home." I guess I looked confused because he paused to look at me "a falling star, anyway. It fell near me and I had it cracked open"

The small capsule slammed into the ground and he picked it up. "I discovered that is was made almost entirely of platinum and amethyst, so I gave it to a friend and had it fashioned into something." He opened the cylinder, pulling out a small velvet box.

I gasped as he kneeled down and opened the box revealing a beautifully crafted platinum and amethyst ring. "a ring made from a fallen star" he laughed to himself "what was I going to say? Violet of Trystain, I love you." I was on the verge of crying but he continued. "And now I say this. Violet, will you marry me?"

I finally broke into tears as I grabbed him and kissed him again, gentler this time. I managed to speak through my tears of joy "yes" we separated and I saw his familiar smirk. "we should tell your mother the good news" he made an exaggerated gesture for me to go fly. "ladies first" I laughed and looked him in the eyes.

"how about this? First one there wins!" I slammed the helmet back on and shot into the sky towards my home. Co-pilot spoke for the first time in a while "you two are perfect for eachother" I laughed "why do you say that?" I heard the armor sigh "on your left"

Scyrus shot past me and I hear him say "last one there has to tell Charles' family" I laughed out loud and tried my best to follow at top speed.

**I poured my hear and soul Into that chapter, hopefully the reviews and views reflect this. Until next chapter, ciao.**


	14. The Aftermath

**Last chapter (hopefully). I thank all you loyal reviewers for taking time to tell me how you felt. I really appreciate it. Now, *ahem* ladies and gentlemen! Now, what you have all been waiting for! The Aftermath.**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I landed on the balcony of Violet's room. I began to walk to the door when I heard "INCOMING!" I turned to the window and violet slammed into me at mach 2. I was toppled and she lay on top of me. I knocked on her helmet and it opened, her purple locks flowing out of it.

"you can't fly so well but your aim is good, had you hit the wall instead of me, the wall would not be as fortunate." we both stood up and the armor released us. When we got out it closed and began following us as we made our way to the throne room.

We were met by a troop of guards coming to investigate the sound of our armors slamming together. We walked past them and I remembered something. "oh violet" she looked at me, she snapped out of the daze she was in. "what?". I grinned and poked her on the nose "I won"

I then opened the doors to the throne room where the queen got up and embraced Violet "I was so worried, I saw the explosion and feared the worst" she looked at me "for both of you." I smiled and nodded in thanks.

"oh and violet, why don't you show your mom my little present." She looked at me confused for a second then blushed as she showed her hand to the queen. The queen looked at it awed and then at me with the same expression.

"did you…" I nodded and she smiled. "I had suspected from the report that Mr. Colbert had but nothing this far. You should have asked me for my blessing." She said, attempting mock sternness. I laughed quietly "well, you know. Almost died, killed a titan, got a very forceful kiss from your daughter" Violet somehow blushed even more "I guess I was caught in the moment"

The queen stopped smiling and looked me dead in the eyes "what did you say?" my face fell as I realized that the queen knew precious little about what had transpired. "the titan had pinned me down under its foot and the only thing I could do was to put myself in jeopardy to destroy it."

The queen listened intently "I heard that violet few back in your other armor and that Charles followed her down to the site of the explosion" I nodded "he followed her down and then he…" I was cut off by a particularly arrogant voice. "indeed I did your highness, I helped rescue the familiar here. I deserve a reward for doing so, Violet and my wedding would do."

My eyes darkened "speak of the blond haired devil" I pulled the gun I had placed in my jacket pocket and leveled it at his head. "you speak of her as if she were just a medal to be won, she is not in any way that!" he looked at the queen "do not believe him your majesty, he has suffered mentally from the…"

I fired a shell in front of him, the ground melting and pointed the gun back at his head "I won't miss next time." I looked to the queen who was horrified at the display in front of her "this 'man' had threatened Violet because she had not fallen for him and wanted her, not as a wife, but as a key to the throne."

He looked to the queen "surely you will not believe this sad excuse for a…" he was cut off by a fist slamming into his jaw. I was surprised because it was Violet's. "Shut. Up. Charles" I blinked for a second and put the gun back in my pocket. The queen had the guards take him out and the time after that was a blur.

The time spent planning the wedding, the time spent trying to get me into something that wasn't my normal suit, the time spent inviting guests. All was a blur until the wedding day when I stood at the altar in front of the pope, who for some reason had blue and red irises.

I heard the piano start and the doors opened to reveal Violet. A white dress was practically flowing around her. In her hands was a bouquet of… violets. She stood in front of me and I fought the urge to kiss her now.

We turned to the pope and proceeded to say our vows. When we both said "I do" the rings were offered to us by the best man, Co-Pilot driving the Harbinger. We exchanged rings and the pope said "you may kiss the_" he was cut off by Violet flinging away the flowers and pulling me into a kiss by my tie.

"groom" he smiled and the people exploded in cheers. The rest of the day was encompassed by the after party. Co-Pilot cut the cake with the sword, scaring the party-goers half to death. I discovered that Violet had a sweet tooth to rival mine, and that is no easy feat.

The party ended with me and violet leaning on the balcony watching the sun set. The majority of the guests had left or were carried out. I tapped violet's nose "wait here" I ran and grabbed the armor. It folded over me and I went back to Violet.

"hold on to me" she held me around the neck and I grabbed her waist. I leaped into the sky, much to Violet's dislike, and slowly hovered till we were above the clouds. The view was spectacular, the clouds were red and orange from the sunset and I sighed.

"this is the second most beautiful thing I have seen today." She blushed and the helmet retracted. Then we kissed while floating in the sky.

**So I lied. Not the last chapter, I want feedback. I need to know how I wrote the romance. I am by no means good at it.**


	15. The Return

**Ending ahead. Warning. Nothing else to say, this will DEFINETLY be the last chapter.**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

It was a week after the wedding. Violet and I were snug in her bed when we heard knocking. "five more minutes." We mumbled in sync. I grinned and Violet giggled at the perfect timing. The door was opened by a servant.

"Her Majesty requests your presence" I grumbled and slid out of the all too comfy bed. I dragged violet out and she threw on her dress over her nightgown. We made our way to the throne room and I opened the doors.

I wiped the sleep off of my face and spoke "you requested us?" she nodded "I believe we have a way to get you back to your world Scyrus" all the sleep vanished from me and Violet upon hearing those words. "I can go home! I can go…"

I looked at Violet and saw a sad smile. "I am happy for you, really. Now you can go back to your world" I kissed her and poked her forehead. "I never said I wasn't coming back" I then grabbed her hand. "and I never said I was going alone either"

Her eyes lit up "you mean I can…" I nodded. "now you can see what my world is like." we turned to the queen who was beginning to tear up from the display. "how can I get back?"

**Violet's P.O.V**

My mother explained that the pair that had destroyed the first ancient returned here once a year for their anniversary. I remembered them then, uncle Saito and aunt Louise. My mother said that Louise had a spell book of void magic and that one of the spells let her travel to Saito's world.

It took a day's ride by carriage, at least for my mother. Scyrus had us take the armors and we were there in a matter of minutes. We landed at the homely mansion and saw lights in the windows saying that they were already here.

Aunt Louise opened the door with her wand drawn until I exited the armor and ran to embrace her. "Violet! This is the earliest you have gotten here, where is Henrietta?" Scyrus stepped out of his armor and greeted my aunt.

"the Queen is on her way, oh and hello" he nodded and walked toward us. Louise cocked her head to the side "who are you, you seem… familiar" he only grinned "let me introduce myself, I am Scyrus A. Pyro, CEO of the largest manufacturer of technology and the like."

He gestured to my hand and I held up the ring. "also her husband." Louise was deadpanned and Saito stood behind her with a look of disbelief. "first: how are you here, Second: congradulations! Third: if you are here then…"

Scyrus nodded "also Violet is a void mage, on that note, we need the spell book to get me and her to my world." They both stood there, processing what he had just said until Saito passed out and fell over backwards.

After waking him up, we just sat and talked until my mother got here. We talked more and Louise handed me the spell book. "the spell is… here!" she pointed at a page and I held out my wand. Scyrus held my hand and focused on where we were to end up.

After I finished chanting the spell, a small hole opened in the air. Scyrus closed his eyes and his hands glowed, lending me their power. The portal opened wide enough for the both of us and we walked through, the armors following close behind.

We were not outside a home like I thought, we were in front of a tower made of glass and steel. "where are we?" Scyrus walked toward the towering building. "I have business to attend to" he entered the building and I just followed.

The people that passed were shocked to see him and we made it to a set of metal doors that opened into a small room. We crowded into it and I felt it rise. "I should explain, before I came to your world, there was something here I had to do. An attempt was made on my life and I know who did it."

He sighed and a grim look crossed his face "when I go into the room with them, I will be a very different person. Just don't interfere and we will leave after to my home." The metal box stopped rising and the doors opened.

Scyrus walked forward, hands clasped behind his back, suits of armor following him like guard dogs. We reached a pair of wooden doors and Scyrus kicked them open. A group of old men were sitting around a large table and they all looked at Scyrus when he entered the room.

"Mr. Pyro sir, we thought you were_" he was cut off by Scyrus pulling a flattened piece of metal out of his jacket. "this is the 50cal sniper round that hit my window all those weeks ago, I found the potential assassin and I _persuaded _him to tell me who hired him."

"turns out, it was you people. So, as nicely as I can put it, Get the $# # out of my building." One of the men stood up. "you have no proof, and even if you did we hold majority shares… what are you doing?" Scyrus had pulled a sleek black rectangle out of his pocket and began rubbing and tapping his fingers on its glowing screen.

He showed the glowing side to the men and I saw a bunch of numbers and letters. "these are all of the shares you have in my company." Scyrus tapped the screen again. "these are now all the shares you _don't _have in my company."

The men looked dimbstruck. "how… that data is stored on the Archon servers, there is no way you could have direct access unless_" Scyrus gave an intimidating grin. "I assume you have heard the rumors of the company developing a secret device known as Skeleton Key?"

The group of men murmured but nodded. "well, the rumors are lies."the men looked confused but then shocked as Scyrus showed them the other side of the device. "we have already developed it. Now, would you kindly, GET OUT OF MY BUILDING!"

The men scrambled out of the room and Scyrus calmly walked me and the armors back to the metal box and we went back to the ground. We left the building and Scyrus walked over to a sleek black metal box. Upon Scyrus getting close enough, the box opened to reveal two seats on the inside.

"get in" he said, gesturing to the other door on the other side. I got in and the door closed behind me. Scyrus grabbed a strip of material and clipped it to the side of the seat. He did the same to his seat and the vehicle hummed to life, a metallic purring emanated from the front.

Scyrus grabbed a wheel and the vehicle began moving. We went away from the building and we began leaving the city. We shot across black roads past other vehicles until we began driving through large grassy plains.

"where are we going?" I asked looking around the strange vehicle. He smirked without looking from the road. "my home" I heard a humming overhead and I looked up as a massive black… thing faded into existence above us.

The vehicle was lifted into the flying one and it flew above the clouds to something that blew my mind. A castle, a flying castle. I turned to Scyrus to ask why but he guessed I would ask. "because why not?" the flying vehicle landed and we left the room it landed in.

After a trek through stairs and halls, we came to the immaculate entrance hall. Scyrus held my hand, "welcome home."

***whew* long chapter (understatement) thank you all for reading my story. I am grateful to every one of you. Shoutout to VioletXScyrus. Friend, make an account! I want to thank you for reviewing almost every chapter and it is getting akward telling you in the actual story.**

**Until the next story, goodbye,**

**Sincerely,**

**Scyrus A. Pyro**


	16. The Epilogue

**You thought I had forgotten? You thought that I just kept it unfinished to keep you in suspence? Well you are wrong! ... maybe (I totally forgot but this is a time for me to put a bit of a finishing touch on the story)**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

"Welcome home"

Tears slowly fell from Violet's eyes as she looked around at the large, yet homely, castle. I grinned and began walking to the stairs in the foyer. "come on" I walked up the flight of stone stairs and Violet followed behind.

"you would not believe how much cash I had to shell out, not only to buy this place from the local landlord, but to keep him quiet about how there is now a massive crater where this place used to exist" violet laughed and I let out a chuckle myself.

"I won't get into specifics but it had a lot of zeroes" I led her through the halls of my castle. "does it have a name?" I looked at violet with a bit of surprise. "the castle I mean, castles sometimes have names" I thought for a second until I remembered.

"well, the castle used to have a name originally, but I changed it, Castrum Dicta Deos" she mouthed the name as we walked the halls. I began naming the different rooms as we passed them. "guest room, other guest room, computer room, rec room, there's a theater downstairs, slide room" violet stopped me.

"what?" I raised an eyebrow and kicked the door open. "you mean you didn't have one?" I said jokingly. The room had a massive slide that extended into one of the turrets. We began walking again until we reached a pair of gratuitously immaculate doors. "And finally, welcome to my… no, our room." I pushed open the black doors and showed her the room.

The entire room was decorated in black, silver, red, and gold. The bed was a king size with the duvet inscribed with my family motto, Genius Furiis. The walls were decorated with art, weapons, and the Pyro family crest. An image of a silver sword crossing a gold quill on a black background with the name and motto inscribed on it.

She pulled me in and kissed me gently. Ir backpedaled toward the bed as the kiss became more passionate. She began to remove my tie as we fell… that is until I hit a pair of bony legs. "hmm?" he owner of the legs sat up in my bed.

He couldn't see us as he was wearing a sleeping mask. I looked at his dead-pale skin and blond hair and I put two and two together. "Josh?" at the sound of my voice, he pulled the mask off one eye. "it's my day off, who are you to think you can… Scyrus?!" he practically leapt out of the bed and pointed a plush gun at me, he pulled the trigger and confetti came out.

"morning?" I glanced at him then at violet who's face was beet red. I then realized the position we were still in and I got up, fixing my tie. "you are alive… and with a girl" he dropped the plush gun. ""I don't know which one is more surprising"

I glared at the scientist and he looked to violet and then at her hand. "you two are married, hmm" he looked at me. "one, what's her name, two, how did you two meet, three, where the hell did you go, and four, nice to meet you" he nodded at violet and clasped his hands behind his back. Violet gave a curtsey in response.

I sighed "her name is Violet, and where I went was… she summoned me to another dimension where she is a wizard and I killed a few dozen golems to save her life and the lives of her people." Josh just stared me in the eyes.

"Well, damn, now I owe Eric a beer" it took me a second to process what he said. "waittaminute, you two-" he cut me off "betted, yes, on if what you did sounded like the plot of an anime or not when you got back" I rolled back my eyes and thought about what happened in that world.

"yes, I guess you are right, the place I was in was called Harke… no Halke-" "I believe it's pronounced Gib_clay"_ I paused "you never change josh" I grabbed his hand and patted him on his back. "why are you here anyway?

"oh, yea, that. Well everyone thought you were dead so I kind of moved in" I narrowed my eyes at him "you can have the guest room" he nodded, grabbed his plush gun, and left. I felt a tugging at my neck, "now where we?" I raised an eyebrow and grinned. I love that woman.

**Five years later (post-WoAO)**

The other two had left my office. I made my way over to a decanter of whiskey and began pouring a glass. "now, why are you here Violet? I told you I would be back once I was fully rehabilitated." She walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"a number of reasons, one" she hit her fist on the top of my head and then kissed me as I corked the crystal decanter. "and two, I'm pregnant" I paused, letting the thought of it cross my mind. I emptied the glass of whiskey into my mouth.

"I'm going to be a father, me, a dad…" I grabbed the decanter, opened it, and then poured its contents into my mouth. There ends this leg of the journey, more is to come, I can promise that.

**BOOM I finished two stories in one chapter, I fixed a mistake I made a while ago, I am not posting this on my regular schedule, but you guys need your chapter of half-blood next Monday. As usual you people are why I keep writing, leave a review to tell how I ended this.**

**Sincerely,**

**Scyrus Aeram Pyro**


End file.
